The rigid yet adjustable mounting of optical elements such as mirrors or lenses in a shock and vibration permeated environment, such as aboard a ship, is a constant goal in optical installations. Examples of such installations are lasers, general electro-optical equipment, TV cameras, tracking devices, documentary data cameras and other ship installed equipment. Optical element supports used within laser systems, for example, must be capable of minute independent angular adjustments in the horizontal and vertical directions to direct a light beam and yet have secured locking means which will endure shock and vibration without changing the angular adjustment or inducing distortion or strain into the optical element.
In review of the prior art, Wolff, U.S. Pat. No. 2,461,190 discloses an adjustable mount for mirrors having a pressure surface spaced from the mounting surface by a reduced neck portion which reduces the strain and distortion transmitted to the mirror during adjustment. Unfortunately, for those interested in an easily pivoted mount, no pivot socket or universal joint with a locking capability for resisting vibration is disclosed in Wolff. Knutson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,863,060, discloses a mirror mount having a bolt-type element with a locking nut which locks a universally pivoting joint in place for resisting vibration. However, Knutson's device has no provision for an adjusting means which facilitates minute angular adjustment and positions the mirror independently of the locking bolt.